Ultimo Recurso
by sodenoakatsuki
Summary: La Princesa Rukia, sera comprometida con alguien a quien ella no aprueba, pero para oponerse a su Nii-sama debe encontrar a un mejor candidato y el único que viene a su mente es Ichigo Kurosaki, Rey de Britania.
1. Chapter 1

-Rukia-sama ¿Realmente esta segura e lo que hace?-pregunto una joven castaña, mientras cepillaba el cabello de una chica de hermosa piel blanca parecida a la porcelana dueña de ojos violetas llenos de misterio y un brillante y largo cabello negro que contrastaba con sus finas facciones.

-Realmente no Momo, pero tampoco quiero casarme con alguien elegido por Nii-sama-respondió serena la pelinegra

-Pero es alguien bueno para usted, no creo que escoja a alguien que no- la castaña paró de hablar al observar la mirada dura con la que la veían aquellos ojos violeta.

-Simplemente no quiero casarme a mis 19 años-Rukia se levantaba algo exaltada asustando un poco a la chica que hace poco peinaba su cabello- ¿Por que no puedo ser como tu?, tu tienes 17 y aún no te has casado y no lo harás hasta que tu no quieras ¿Por que no puede ser lo mismo conmigo?-hablaba con voz fuerte Rukia.

-Rukia-sama por que usted es la princesa y debe hacer lo mejor para el reino-respondió Momo-

-Lo se-susurro la ojivioleta mientras se disponía a abrir las puertas de aquella enorme y hermosa habitación. Mientras caminaba sus pasos hacían eco por las zapatillas y sus vestido se ondeaba al caminar de la pelinegra.

Caminaba rápidamente, con decisión y la mirada al frente, cuando pasabas, las personas del servicio hacían una reverencia. Subía las escaleras que parecían Kilométricas a comparación de la estatura de Rukia. Sus manos sostenían el pomposo vestido, la chica agradeció una vez que estuvo en el segundo piso de aquel castillo.

-Espero que Nii-sama este desocupado-dijo mientras se quedaba observando una puerta, suspiro tomando el valor para abrirla. Y cuando lo hizo dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella. Un hombre de ojos color grisaceo la miraba fríamente mientras que un joven dueño de ojos color esmeralda le miraban atento.

-No creo que sea un buen momento Rukia-dijo el ojigris con tono severo haciendo que la ojivioleta mantuviera la vista de lado intentando no toparse con el hombre que guardaba cierto parecido a ella.

-Lo siento Nii-sama-respondió la chica mientras se dirigía a su habitación donde Momo su dama de compañía la estaba esperando.

-¿que es lo que paso que viene tan apresurada?-pregunto aquella castaña sorprendida

-Acabo de verlo, estoy segura de que Nii-sama quiere que me case con ese tipo-dijo cabizbaja la princesa- Pero no lo are, me dejo de llamar Rukia si llego a casarme con ese tipo- dijo molesta.

Camino hasta su escritorio de madera tallado a mano con toques barrocos. Donde se sentó y tomo pluma y papel, una vez que termino lo metió en un sobre.

-Dacelo a Renji y dile que lo entregue a los Kurosaki-dijo casi en suplica la pelinegra quien entregaba la carta a las manos de su dama de compañía

-¿Pero que espera con esto?-pregunto preocupada la chica castaña

-No casarme-respondió- Ahora Momo corre y dacelo a Renji-ordeno la ojivioleta mientras veía como su dama de compañía y única amiga se llevaba su salvación en sus manos.

3 Días después...

-Kurosaki-kun, llegó esto para ti-hablo una joven de gran belleza y ojos castaños, tenia un cuerpo bien formado y eso era visible aún con el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-De quien es-preguntó un joven de buen porte, poseedor de unos ojos miel y un cabello naranja muy parecido al tono de la chica

-Dice que es de la Familia Kuchiki-dijo inocentemente la ojicastaña

-¿Esa no es la familia real del reino vecino?-pregunto sin interés alguno el pelinarnaja

-Si, a si es-respondió la joven extendiéndole la carta

-No la abriré Orihime-dijo frío el ojimiel

-Pero, Kurosaki-kun no debes de...-prefirió callar la chica mientras observaba como el ojimiel partía de aquel lugar, algo que no le gustaba a Ichigo eran los nobles, aunque su familia fuera la familia real de Britania.

La ojicafé suspiro mientras abría la carta y la sacaba delicadamente para leerla, una vez que termino comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y que el peso del vestido y sus zapatillas le permitieron correr.

-Kurosaki-kun, es urgente, la Princesa Rukia quiere que visite su...-

-¡Que no!, se debe de tratar de una chica la cual su familia,reino lo que sea este quedándose sin dinero y quiere que vayamos, para luego decirnos que les encantaria la idea de unificar reinos-dijo el pelinaranja, casi en un grito parecía realmente molesto lo que sorprendio a la chica que al parecer jamás lo había visto así y no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y comenzara a sollozar haciendo sentir culpable al ojimiel.

-Lo siento Orihime-dijo el chico mientras llevaba una mano a la cabeza de la joven para despeinar un poco su cabello- Pensare en alguna posibilidad de hacerle caso a esa tonta invitación, pero hasta entonces no intentes presionarme-dijo el ojimiel intentando que dejara de llorar la chica, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

-¿Rukia-sama cree que fue una buena idea?, tiene una semana desde que se envió la carta y aún no tenemos respuesta-pregunto Momo preocupada

-No lo se, era mi ultima esperanza al parecer tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas-dijo la ojivioleta,

Las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par por una sirvienta que iba apresurada.

-Rukia-sama han llegado visitas desde Britania-grito aquella mujer causando una sonrisa en la pelinegra -Por cierto Byakuya-sama salio está mañana y no llegara hasta dentro de 5 días, por lo que usted debe ser la que reciba a las visitas-dijo aquella mujer.

-Una pregunta ¿Nii-sama se fue solo?-pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad

-No al parecer lo acompañaba Ulquiorra-sama-respondió la mujer

-Bien Momo, acompáñame a recibir a los invitados-dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba, y su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente. Si no quería casarse con aquel tempano de hielo, como le decía a su ''casi'' prometido, debería encontrar uno antes de que fuera oficial el compromiso.


	2. Chapter 2

La pelinegra bajo rápidamente acompañada por Momo, Ambas caminaban los más rápido posible hasta la entrada principal. Donde varias personas esperaban su llegada.

-¿Y es normal hacer esperar a las visitas importantes en este lugar?-pregunto el ojimiel sin dejar de observar cada rincón de la sala principal del castillo, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, tenia una mirada algo fría.

-No, no es normal. Pero veo que tampoco acostumbra usted a anunciar su llegada-dijo Rukia mientras entraba a aquel lugar seguida por Momo- Mucho gusto, Soy Rukia Kuchiki hermana menor del actual rey-se presentó apropiadamente, mientras le dedicaba una reverencia rápida a sus invitados.

-Mucho Gusto Kuchiki-sama-respondió el ojimiel observando fijamente aquella chica de ojos violetas- Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, ellas son mis hermanas menores Yuzu y Karin-presento el pelinaranja a sus hermanas, ambas parecían de la misma edad, una de ella tenia un cabello rubio cenizo y portaba un precioso vestido rosa pálido con encajes, la otra tenia un cabello negro tan obscuro como el de Rukia y su rostro era algo serio ella tenia un vestido de color azul pero había una joven en aquella habitación que aun no conocía.

Los ojos violeta se encontraron mirando a aquella hermosa chica, que poseía una larga y cuidada cabellera color naranja, un poco más intensa que la del soberano, llevaba un vestido con corsee por lo que se veía su bonita figura, al ver que era observada por la pelinegra hizo una reverencia pronunciada.

-Es un placer alteza, mi nombre es Orihime Inue-dijo dulcemente la joven, Rukia solo inclino un poco su cabeza.

-Momo, por favor haz que lleven las pertenencias de nuestros invitados a las habitaciones-ordenó la ojivioleta

-Si Rukia-sama, con su permiso-dijo la castaña mientras seguía las ordenes de la princesa.

-Mientras son acomodadas sus pertenencias, ¿Les gustaría conocer el lugar?-pregunto algo nerviosa la pelinegra, ya que era la primera vez que llegaban visitas de otro lugar y su hermano no se encontraba.

-Ichi-nii ¿Podemos?-pregunto animadamente mientras daba saltitos, la pelinegra observaba aquella conducta algo asombrada ya que no recibía ni un regaño de su hermano mayor, y no por que fuera algo malo pero normalmente cuando ella era pequeña y hacia eso su hermano le dedicaba una mirada molesta o un re prendimiento.

-Claro que si Yuzu-respondió el pelinaranja sonriendo dulcemente a su hermana menor, era como si hubiera cambiado aquel hombre frió que estaba parado hace unos minutos.

-Entonces pediré que me sigan- dijo Rukia mientras caminaba delante de sus invitados. Poco a poco iba mostrando las partes de aquel enorme lugar. Todo era monótono hasta que llegó a su parte favorita.

-Estas son las caballerizas-dijo la joven señalando aquel lugar donde había caballos pura sangre.

-Son muy bonitos-dijo la otra hermana del pelinarnaja

-¿Sabes montar?-preguntó Rukia interesada en la respuesta que pudiera darle aquella niña

-Si, pero no puedo hacerlo sola a menos que Ichi-nii este cuidando-dijo la pelinegra- Por eso no lo hago muy a menudo ¿tu sabes?-pregunto Karin, sin menor recato causando una pequeña risilla en Rukia

-Si, pero solo lo hago cuando Nii-sama no esta-

-Ichii-nii tengo hambre-dijo Yuzu en voz baja viendo a su hermano

-En un momento prepararán la cena-dijo Rukia mientras pensaba en ir a buscar a Momo para que se encargara de eso, pero fue sorprendida por la castaña quien acababa de llegar.

-Rukia-sama la mesa ya esta servida-dijo Momo causando el asombro de Rukia

-¿Como lo sabias?-pregunto sorprendida

-Por que es algo tarde y pensé que seria bueno que comenzaran a servir la cena-anuncio Momo- Me retiro Rukia-sama-dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a adentro del palacio.

-Debe de ser muy importante usted para ella-comentó el ojimiel quien observaba nuevamente a la pelinegra

-Y lo es, es de mi más entera confianza, sin mencionar que es mi única amiga-dijo Rukia llevando su mirada a la del pelinarnaja, al momento de cruzar miradas Rukia sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido.

-Si lo que dice es verdad, debería de decirle que deje de ponerle honoríficos y que solo la llamé por su nombre-opino el pelinaranja rompiendo aquel contacto visual.

-Pero...eso seria inapropiado-replico Rukia

-¿Y eso quien lo dice?, no creo que solo por que usted sea de la nobleza sea diferente a esa chica-lo que dijo el ojimiel dejó sin palabras a Rukia, pues ella pensaba de la misma manera, solo que su hermano le había mostrado que debía de ser respetada por ser la princesa.

-Ichi-nii, apoyo a Yuzu tengo hambre-dijo Karin

-Vamos a adelantarnos Kurosaki-kun-dijo Inue mientras se adelantaba con las pequeñas.

-Al parecer esa chica es importante para usted-comentó Rukia

-Lo es, ella es algo más que una simple amiga-dijo el ojimiel, le ojivioleta no entendía a que se refería el ojimiel con lo que había dicho.

Pero no quiso darle mayor importancia. A si que ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta llegar al comedor del palacio. Por alguna razón la pelinegra sentía tranquilidad al estar en presencia de aquel hombre. Mientras caminaba ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo dándose cuenta que le la estaba mirando.

La cena fue tranquila y silenciosa excepto por preguntas que le hacían Yuzu y Karin a Rukia y comentarios por parte de Orihime de lo bonito que era el lugar.

-Rukia-sama, perdón por interrumpir, pero quería avisar que las alcobas de los invitados están listas- dijo amablemente Momo, haciendo que las mellizas se levantaran de la mesa.

-Momo ¿Podrías enseñarles las habitaciones a Yuzu y a Karin?-pregunto Ichigo, bastante relajado

-¿Esta bien que ambas se levanten sin esperar a los demás?-pregunto Rukia incrédula

-Me imagino que usted tuvo una rigurosa educación, en la cual conoció a infinidad de institutrices, maestros de música, baile etcétera ¿Pero eso la hizo una niña feliz?-lo que trataba de darle a entender era que no le haría lo mismo a sus hermanas,

-Bueno, yo. Si conocí a muchas pero nunca lo vi como algo malo-dijo Rukia

-Ichi-nii solo quiere que Yuzu y Karin estén lo menos involucradas con ser educadas tan rigurosamente,el quiere que tenga una niñez normal-interrumpió Orihime

-Veo que usted tienen una manera muy peculiar de pensar-comentó la ojivioleta algo altanera

-Puede llamarme simplemente Ichigo. Y veo que tanto usted como su hermano son demasiado tradicionalistas-dijo el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba de la mesa seguido por Orihime

-Entonces, Ichigo espera a que baje Momo y te muestre tu habitación y la de la señorita Orihime. Hasta mañana-dijo cortante la peliengra como despedida. Se sentía algo ofendida con el comentario y más por que aquel hombre había hablado de su Nii-sama.


End file.
